REBELIÓN
by MCGrandchester
Summary: Ella viene de un pasado salvaje. El vive en una sociedad que le ha prohibido sentir. Y mientras una revolución se agita en las sombras, Sus mundos estan a punto de encontrarse. Candice despierta en un mundo que desconoce.
1. Chapter 1

Hola aqui les traigo otro fanfic de Candy y Terry, **ACLARACION... ESTE FIC NO ES DE MI AUTORIA SINO QUE ES BASADO EN UN LIBRO, MAS BIEN TRIOLOGIA, DE LA AUTORA ANNA K. FRANCO, EDITORIAL BLOK** , y pues me gusto la historia y quise compartirla con ustedes, pero claro, en vez de los nombres originales, con Candy y Terry, puede que algunas partes las modifique y otras sean identicas al libro, tambien quiero mencionar que no gano dinero con esto, ya que es solo con fines de entretenimiento, y como ya saben, los personajes de Candy Candy son de sus respectivas autora, Mysuki e Igarashi.

* * *

 **REBELION**

PROLOGO

Es el año de 2056. Candice es una "resucitada" que despierta a los dieciséis años en un mundo que desconoce, pero que parece perfecto. Después de la tercera guerra mundial, la humanidad al fin aprendió ciertas lecciones: ya no hay enfermedades, maldad ni dolor. Pero el día en que Candice conoce a Terruce, todo cambia. Terruce es un clon. Es un calco mejorado de su original. Sus genes son perfectos y sus acciones están dominadas por la razón. Pero aunque se cree incapaz de sentir, Candice despierta en él sensaciones que no sabe nombrar.

Sin embargo, en este Nuevo Mundo, la perfección es pura apariencia. La clase política tiene un poder que la poblacio0n, anestesiada de felicidad, no conoce. Los clones ya no están dispuestos a ser simples marionetas de los humanos, los ánimos están caldeados, y Candice muy pronto descubrirá que nada es lo que parece. Tampoco Terruce. Y asi surge una... rebelión.

* * *

 **¿que les pareció el prologo? , prometo traerles pronto posible el primer capitulo de esta historia...**

 **Siempre suya MCGrandchester.**

 **Muchos besos y abrazos n.n.**


	2. Chapter 2

**REBELION**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su respectivas autoras, Mysuki e Igarashiñ.**

 **LA IDEA ORIGINAL ES BASADO EN EL LIBRO DE REBELION POR LA AUTORA ANNA K. FRANCO, NO GANO DINERO CON ESTO, ES SOLO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.**

 **Capitulo 1…**

El espejo debe de estar cansado de mí. Me miro y acaricio una mejilla con las yemas d los dedos mientras me pregunto lo de siempre: ¿Quién soy? ¿De dónde vengo? ¿Hacia dónde voy? Y sigo con el miedo de quedar congelada en esta imagen, formulándome las mismas preguntas eternamente.

Mi pelo rubio no es liso, pero tampoco chino, por eso no es fácil dominarlo. Todos dicen que me lo recoja, prto llevarlo suelto es una forma de expresar que me rebelo contra este Nuevo Mundo, así que lo dejo caer salvaje sobre mis hombros y espalda, casi sin peinarlo.

El espejo se empaña, entonces lo limpio con una toalla blanca, como todo lo que me rodea en el baño, y suspiro cuando mi imagen vuelve a hacerse visible. Me gustan mis grandes ojos verdes y mi nariz pequeña. Me gustan mis mejillas porque me recuerdan a mama y mi piel blanca con unas ligeras pecas como la de papa. Los dos rasgos se los debo a mis padres. A los verdaderos.

Según mis papeles de adopción nací en Nuevo México, Estados Unidos, el 26 de mayo de 2008, y debí haber muerto a los quince años, en 2023. Pero no fue así, y ahora me siento estancada en este mundo. Nada es como yo lo conocí.

Para empezar solo sobreviven extensiones de terreno más pequeñas que un país. Detrás de las murallas solo hay enfermedad y destrucción, las secuelas de la Tercera Guerra Mundial que comenzó en 2023.

Yo no viví la parte más cruel de la guerra. "estaba durmiendo". Es el eufemismo que uso para no sentirme una especie rara. A veces me pregunto por qué mis padres decidieron por mí. Por qué… por qué. Claro, yo no podía hablar, me habían inducid al sueño en esa época, y al saber que una guerra se avecinaba, se apresuraron a tomar determinaciones. Creo que su deseo es lo que me mantiene viva ahora; ya no puedo preguntarles por qué querían que yo viviese, pero me sentiría una traidora si les desobedeciera. Es la única regla que pienso respetar.

Oigo pasos, alguien se acerca.

\- - Candy.

Es Norah, mi madre adoptiva. Miro sobre mi hombro y solo veo la puerta. Peor o se atreve a abrirla.

\- - ¿estás bien?

Siempre se acerca cuando tardo demasiado. Parece que todo tuviese un tiempo estipulado, y si te llevara un instante más de lo previsto, ya tienes a alguien pidiéndote explicaciones.

\- - Si me estoy peinando – respondo.

Se aleja.

Suspiro de nuevo y me miro por última vez al espejo. Tengo que salir del baño.

Mi casa está decorada en blanco y plata, como todas las viviendas de las UCES, la Unión de Colonias Estadounidenses. La Guerra termino con la vida de millones de personas y también con grandes zonas del planeta, como el territorio donde originalmente se ubicaban los Estados Unidos. Es por eso que las naciones más poderosas del mundo formaron bloques y se apropiaron de continentes enteros, de los cuales solo sirven apena pequeñas porciones de tierra. Allí se formaron las nuevas ciudades agrupadas en Colonias, que a su vez están dentro de lo que era antes eran países que ya no tienen nombre y hoy solo son pate de un pasado cercano, pero muerto.

Existen tres Uniones: la Unión de Colonias Europeas, la Unión de Colonias Ruso-Orientales y la nuestra, peor no mantienen contacto comercial ni social entre ellas, como entidades aisladas en mundos distintos. Cada una posee varias Regiones en las que se agrupan ciudades. La nuestra se encuentra ubicada en un extenso territorio que alguna vez fue conocido como Patagonia Argentina. Pensar que jamás había escuchado hablar de este lugar cuando vivía en Nuevo México, y ahora vivo aquí. Las vueltas de la vida son bastante curiosas.

Atravieso el pasillo blanco y me interno en la cocina. Las puertas son plateadas, así como también las alacenas y la mesa. Gabe, mi padre adoptivo, está sentado en la cabecera, leyendo el diario con su dispositivo electrónico. Norah aprieta botones con los que comanda la tostadora y la cafetera. Gadea me mira y sonríe. Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa con los labios apretados y con el corazón igual de contraído; ella es la única con la que logro conectarme en esta familia.

No es que Norah y Gabe sean malos, sucede que yo no sé vivir con ellos. Son buenos, como todos los habitantes del Nuevo Mundo, por eso pienso que la maldad debe venir de mí, es decir, del pasado.

Todas las personas que sobrevivieron a la Guerra o que nacieron después de ella tienen el alma pura. Son íntegros, amables y responsables. El orden se antepone a cualquier otro valor y el control es constante. Las calles están limpias, los autos que funcionan con energía solar son solo blancos o grisáceos, nos rodean hermosos paisajes y las casas nunca tienen más de dos pisos, lo cual permite apreciar el cielo amplio y despejado. No hay contaminación ni peligros. No hay delincuencia porque todos tienen un trabajo y solo se permite dos hijos por pareja. Nadie rompe esa regla, como tampoco las otras. Todos obedecen, y eso hace que el mundo sea agradable y seguro.

No comemos animales, llevamos una dieta vegetariana basada en verduras y legumbres a las que añadimos a veces un compuesto solido artificial que contiene los nutrientes de la carne. Como somos pocos y el control de natalidad funciona a la perfección, no hay necesidad de grandes plantaciones ni fabricas dentro de las ciudades. Todo se extrae de zonas especialmente diseñadas para manufacturar lo que necesitamos, en especial productos alimenticios, agua potable y elementos tecnológicos, y luego se procesan los desechos para que le medio ambiente no sufra las consecuencias de nuestra existencia.

Debido a que muchos laboratorios cayeron durante la tercera guerra mundial y al desarrollo de la nanotecnología, se revelaron curas que hasta el momento los intereses económicos habían mantenido ocultas. Así, muchas enfermedades dejraon de ser mortales y luego, con los cuidados que comenzamos a tener con el medio ambiente y con nosotros mismos después de la guerra, se erradicaron, mientras que las inevitables se resuelven mediante donaciones. El SIDA, la epilepsia, el cáncer… cualquier afección parecida ya no trasmite el miedo que solía producir en el pasado. Como llevamos una vida tranquila y pacífica, los infartos y los derrames cerebrales son esporádicos y tratables, y no generan problemas graves.

Cualquiera diría que ya no existe la muerte, pero eso no es cierto. La muerte llega a todos en forma de un desmayo del que jamás nos despertamos. Es lo que aquí se le llama popularmente "el límite de Dios", lo que en mi mundo se conocía como muerte súbita. En el Nuevo Mundo, la muerte no se sufre, no se espera, y el promedio de vida ronda los ciento veinte años.

La prevención es lo más importante. En el Nuevo Mundo no hay drogas ilegales, no hay ladrones, no hay sufrimiento. Las personas se tratan bien unas a otras, cuidamos la ecología, nos educamos y somos solidarios. Disfrutamos de la naturaleza tanto como de la tecnología y nos vamos a dormir con una sonrisa en los labios.

Cualquiera diría que es el mundo perfecto, que los seres humanos hemos evolucionado y que por fin aprendimos a convivir entre nosotros con el planeta. Sin embrago, en mi interior siempre aparece un pinchazo de duda, una sombra siniestra que me oprime el pecho y me obliga a tragar con fuerza…

\- - ¿jugo de naranja? – me pregunta Norah sosteniendo una jarra. Me mira con sus ojos color turquesa muy grandes y una sonrisa digna de publicidad.

Asiento con la cabeza y aparto una silla para ocupar mi lugar en la mesa.

\- - Guarda el rompecabezas Gadea – ordena Gabe con voz amable, sin apartar su vista de su diario digital.

No hace falta luz artificial. El Sol entra por las ventanas abiertas y penetra los cortinados blancos descorridos. Ilumina el piso de baldosas blancas y la mesa, mi taza de té de hierbas y mi cuerpo. La piel de todos es joven y lisa, porque la vejez es algo que no aparece hasta que se aproximan los setenta años. No hay obesidad ni arrugas, parece que le tiempo no transcurriera.

Suspiro como cada mañana al ver la ropa blanca de Gabe y Norah y la misma que yo estoy obligada a vestir. No existe otro color en nuestras prendas, todo es en la gama dl blanco porque la limpieza es esencial para mantener la salud y el orden, pero yo me siento como en un gran rebaño.

Tras imaginar a toda la familia como si fueran ovejas, se me escapa una risilla. Enseguida me doy cuenta de que todos me miran, posiblemente sorprendidos porque pocas veces sonrío, y me ocupo de acabar con el gesto rápido. No quiero que piensen que estoy feliz o que me estoy adaptando al Nuevo Mundo de alguna manera, aunque en realidad si lo esté haciendo. Ya no me molesta salir de casa y encontrar un guardia vestido de astronauta en cada calle. Tampoco comer siempre vegetales o esa porquería que llaman "carne química". Ya ni siquiera me molesta que controlen constantemente lo que hago.

\- - Esta noche vamos a cenar a casa de los Grandchester – anuncia Norah mientras me llena el vaso – Eran nuestros amigos en Ciudad Capital, y acaban de mudarse.

\- - Keith es de la Clase Política – agrega Gabe, y luego me mira, -. Nos gustaría que cambiaras la cara esta noche, Candice – me pide amablemente con los ojos llenos de paciencia.

Bajo la mirada y observo mis tostadas. Es difícil contestar mal a personas que son tan buenas conmigo, aunque me muera de ganas de hacerlo. " _ellos no tienen la culpa._.."- repito en mi mente para controlarme – " _no tienen la culpa de que estés atada a esta nueva vida que no pediste, ni de que no puedes valorar LA PERFECCION del mundo que te rodea. Ellos solo están haciendo un acto de amor al adoptarte y renunciar así a la posibilidad de tener un segundo hijo de su sangre…_ "

\- - Lo intentare – prometo, solo porque su bondad me lleva a que yo también trate de ser buena. Gracias a eso el mundo es un lugar agradable.

Sonríe y mira su reloj pulsera plateado.

\- - Se me hizo muy tarde – expresa y se levanta -. Las veo esta noche.

Se aproxima Norah y la besa rápido en los labios. Se aman profundamente. Luego besa a su hija en la cabeza y se despide de mí con una sonrisa y un movimiento hecho con la mano. Fui yo la que rechazo tantas veces su contacto físico durante este año que ya ni siquiera lo intenta. Norah y Gabe hicieron un curso para poder adoptar a una resucitada, pero a veces sé que sienten que no les sirvió de nada. No saben cómo tratarme.

No hay muchos como yo. De hecho en Ciudad Sol, donde vivimos, soy la única, y eso me hace sentir extraña. No termino de encajar en este lugar. Extraño las salidas del Viejo Mundo, los colores de la ropa y las comidas. Pero cuando pienso en todo eso, una sola idea se cruza por mi mente: lo que extraño en realidad es la libertad de hacer cosas que ahora ya no existen. Lo peor es que la crio preservación a la que sometieron mi cuerpo para que sobreviviera no arruino mi cerebro y todo está en mi memoria: la risa de mama, la mirada de papa, las conversaciones con mis amigas … no puedo olvidar una noche en la que salimos a dar la vuelta en el auto de una compañera. Iba a un curso superior de la escuela, y tenía licencia de conducir y unos padres que convertían todos sus caprichos en realidades. Reímos y bebimos unos tragos mientras íbamos por la autopista hasta que nos detuvo la policía. Acabamos en la comisaria, y mis padres me prohibieron las salidas durante tres fines de semana. Esos sí que eran tiempos de riesgo, pero también felices. A su modo lo eran.

Tengo muchos recuerdos y no quiero que resurjan porque me entristecen. Por eso ando siempre seria y malhumorada, pero tampoco quiero olvidarlos. No tengo fotos de mis padres, solo esos recuerdos, y si los perdiera, ya no me quedaría nada. Todo quedo en el pasado.

viviviviviviviviviviivivivivivivivivivivivivivivivivivivivivivivivivivivivivivivivivivivivivivivivivivivivivivivivivivivivivivivivivi

 **Y bien como les prometí, aquí está el primer capítulo, lo más pronto que pude, y pues espero que les guste, muy pronto, veremos a nuestro Terry. La verdad es que en el prólogo les puse que el fanfic no es mío, bueno si es mío, pero la historia, o idea principal no es mía, sino un libro que se llama igual que el fic, de la editorial blok, es una triologia de la autora argentina ( aunque soy de México) Anna K. Franco, un seudónimo de la misma… me gusto la historia así que me pregunte como quedaría con Candy y Terry ( n.n ) y dije, ya se, voy a hacer un fanfic de esto, y pues así surgió.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews, la verdad es que me gusto que a pesar de poner un mini mini prólogo, ya hubieran reviews, y pues no olviden dejarlos.**

 **AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A…**

 **AmmiiMorrigan**

 **Y a todos los que están dispuestos a seguirme en esta historia.**

 **Siempre suya MCGrandchester.**

 **Muchos besos y abrazos n.n.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaa! Tenia un poco abandonado este fic, pero bueno ya estoy aquí.**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes de candy candy pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, y la idea de este fic , es basada en el libro "Rebelión " perteneciente a una triologia, de la escritora Anna K. Franco,** ** _NO GANO DINERO NI NADA POR EL ESTILO, ES SOLO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO,…._**

 **Capítulo 2.**

Jamás pensé que extrañaría la escuela. En mi vieja vida, ir a la escuela era una especie de castigo que debía sufrir todos los días, levantarme temprano, soportar a los profesores, hacer la tarea. Nunca fui una alumna que se llevara felicitaciones pero tampoco malas notas o sanciones. Digamos que era una mas del montón y, como todos los chicos, hubiera preferido, pasar el día en casa o con mis amigos antes que estudiando.

Recuerdo que solía caminar hasta el instituto con mi mochila y los auriculares puestos. Me gustaba el rock, pero no me atrevía a vestirme como rockera, recuerdo el olor de las aulas, el color de las pizarras, la textura de mi pupitre verde manzana.

Si hubiera sabido que en 2056 la escuela ya no existiría y que yo todavía tendría edad de ir a una, habría disfrutado mas del contacto con mis amigos, el mal humor de algunos profesores, la buena predisposición de otros. Habría reído de las bromas que a veces me jugaban mis compañeros e incluso de las acotaciones de los mas estudiosos que en aquel tiempo me causaban fastidio.

Jamás pensé que se podría extrañar tanto el colegio. Sentarme frente a una computadora y cambiar de entorno virtual es aburridísimo, todo es muy frio. Los profesores dan videoconferencias, pero mantienen las sonrisa plástica y amable de todos los sobrevivientes de la guerra o los nacidos después de ella, y así parecen androides.

Aquí No existen las faltas de respeto ni las ausencias injustificadas a clase. El contacto con los compañeros se resume a una ventana de chat en la que podemos interactuar todos juntos, aunque estemos a una distancia increíble unos de otros . Lo único interesante de este sistema es que no todos provenimos de Ciudad Sol, y tampoco los profesores, con lo cual se aprende acerca de otras ciudades de la región, gracias a eso, el territorio parece mucho mas grande cuando en realidad es pequeño.

Curso literatura, historia, geografía, matemáticas, fisica-quimica, biología, tecnología, y arte. Debo conectarme de lunes a viernes a las nueve de la mañana y la jornada dura dos horas. El resto del tiempo tengo que ocuparme de las clases por mi cuenta: leer el material teórico, hacer trabajos prácticos y estudiar para las evaluaciones personalizadas. En ese caso, se realiza una videoconferencia con el profesor del área, quien nos formula cinco preguntas que debemos responder en vivo y en directo.

Una vez que se entiende el sistema, se hace fácil, pero consume mucho mas tiempo que en el pasado, aun así, como aquí Los valores sociales son altamente apreciados no hay malos estudiantes. Parece que entienden que su aporte a la sociedad es importante y necesario, por eso se esfuerzan y hacen todo lo que se les pide, siempre alegres y bien dispuestos. Yo, en cambio, suspiro. No me gustan las materias exactas; cuando iba al colegio, pasaba la horas de matemáticas dibujando. Extraño mi carpeta de dibujos, ahí Iba retratando a algunos de mis compañeros, y también había pintado paisajes de mi ciudad. Me gustaría tenerlos para sentir que vuelvo a mirar todo eso a través de mis ojos, que mis compañeros no murieron en la guerra y que un pedacito de mi todavía vive en ese lugar. Pero es imposible, hasta perdí mis ganas de dibujar.

 **Hola! Lo se es un poco corto, bueno, cortísimo y lo que le sigue, por lo mismo año de carrerita agradeciendo a cada una de ellas, prometo en el próximo capítulo dar agradecimientos personalizados, mucha gracias. También las invito a leer mi otro fic, "** ** _Vuelve a mí_** **" si no lo han leído, y a hacer el último acertijo, así es, ya hay otro, y si lo contestan les dedicaré el capítulo en el otro fic, dejen sus reviews, y espero estar aquí de nuevo pronto.**

 **Siempre suya MCGrandchester.**

 **Muchos besos y abrazos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Primero que nada una disculpa por ausentarme tanto tiempo.**

 **Ni tiempo me dio de darles la bienvenida a este nuevo año 2017, lleno de muchos buenos deseos para ustedes de parte mía, un gozo y deleite en leer lo que con amor se es escrito por esta autora MCGrandchester.**

 **¡BIENVENIDO SEAS 2017!**

 **Ahora sí, creo que les pudo sorprender el que este fic resurgiera del pasado, pero como ya había comentado, sigue en pie, y no parare hasta llegar al final.**

 **Gracias por la espera!**

 **BREVES RECOMENDACIONES Y NOTAS:**

1\. Creo que les serviría volver a leer los tres chapters que se subieron anteriormente (prólogo, capitulo 1, capitulo 2: parte 1) digo, no dudo de sus memorias o algo por el estilo, pero creo que les seria de utilidad releer la historia antes de proseguir para que no se queden medias sacadas de onda.

2\. Norah es la mama de Candy, Gadea su hermana y Gabe, su padre ( postizos)

3\. Hay unas palabras que cuando leí el libro (que por cierto ya tiene…) desconocía, estas estarán marcadas con uno de estos * para que les sea más fácil identificarlas y en la parte inferior lean el significado de las palabras, y posteriormente puedan dirigirse al link que les proporcionare para que sepan cómo son físicamente, etc.

eL LIBRO ES DE ARGENTINA, CON VARIANTES CHILENAS, ASI QUE LAS NATIVAS DE DICHOS PAISES, CONSIDERO NO HABRA PROBLEMA ALGUNO, MAS SIN EMBARGO, POR EXPERIENCIA PROPIA, RECONOZCO NO TODAS LAS PALABRAS SABIA SU SIGNIFICADO, ES POR ESO QUE LAS ADJUNTARE EN LA PARTE INFERIOR DE LOS CAPITULOS :)

4\. "Keith" es el segundo nombre de Eleanor, posteriormente comprenderán…

 **Capitulo 2: Parte 2**

… _Me gustaría tenerlos para sentir que vuelvo a mirar todo eso a través de mis ojos, que mis compañeros no murieron en la guerra y que un pedacito de mi todavía vive en ese lugar. Pero es imposible, hasta perdí mis ganas de dibujar…_

Los primeros días en este sistema me resultaron difíciles. Los profesores siempre tenían palabras de aliento y nos explicaban todo con perfección; no se les escapaba detalle alguno. Aun así, las clases me parecían prefabricadas y ausentes de humanidad. Al cuarto día de clases, estaba completamente desencantada con todo. Pensé que jamás existiría nada que me conectara con este Nuevo Mundo, hasta que apareció ella.

Annie, la profesora de Artes.

En cuanto la vi me quede sorprendida y quieta. Annie no sonreía con labios y dientes de plástico, y su mirada no traslucía la misma amabilidad que la del resto de los profesores. Era cordial y sabia muchísimo de Arte, pero no hablaba como una enciclopedia, sino como un ser apasionado por lo que hacía. Había algo escondido en su mirada y en su voz, y supe por intuición, que como yo, Annie tampoco pertenecía al Nuevo Mundo.

Intente comunicarme con ella por mensaje privado, pero no respondió. Alli le explique que era su alumna y que al verla me había parecido que ella, como yo, tampoco pertenecía a este lugar. Como no recibí respuesta volví a escribirle un mensaje en el que le conté de mi angustia y de mis problemas para adaptarme a esta sociedad. Entonces respondió que me tomaría tiempo acostumbrarme a mi nueva vida y que este Mundo era precioso, que debía darme la oportunidad de descubrirlo.

Reí, incrédula.

Me pareció que estaba fingiendo y me enoje con ella, por eso no volví a escribirle. Sin embargo, no pude olvidarla.

Me gusta caminar por los alrededores antes de tomar las clases. Suelo sentarme delante del arroyo que corre a cincuenta metros de mi casa, en un sitio oculto por un par de viviendas cuyas ventanas no dan a esa zona. Siento que ese es el único lugar íntimo al que puedo escapar sin que alguien intervenga. Desde allí puedo observar el bosque de pehuenes ***(1)** que están al otro lado del arroyo y admirar con tristeza los altos  yuyos amarillos ***** **(2)** que crecen en la tierra. Me gustaría cruzar esa corriente de agua fría y acariciar las flores que se esconden en el lato pastizal, pero no lo hago…

Tan solo espero, pero no sé bien que… o quién.

- **Candy**

Otra vez Norah. Evidentemente me demore más de la cuenta.

\- **Las clases** – me recuerda una vez que llega a mi lado.

Hago un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y me pongo de pie para dirigirme a la habitación de mi casa donde tenemos las computadoras. Gadea, como siempre, ya está esperando que comience a hablar su maestra.

No puedo creer que tenga tanto entusiasmo por algo que para mí es como somnífero. Me ubico en mi sitio, me conecto al entorno virtual y espero. La primera clase del día es Historia, y el tema que toca hoy es Oriente y Occidente durante la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

Contrario de lo que pensaba, la clase pasa bastante rápido. La hora siguiente, en cambio, tengo que soportar funciones exponenciales de matemáticas, y me vuelvo loca tratando de entenderlas. Lo peor es que la profesora nos dejo como tarea seis de esos ejercicios y apenas pude hacer dos.

Después del almuerzo paso la tarde tratando de resolver los misterios matemáticos hasta que se hacen las seis y escucho la puerta. Es Gabe que vuelve de su trabajo en el Banco. Su presencia me recuerda que estoy obligada a una noche de falsas sonrisas en la casa de unos desconocidos.

Comenzamos los preparativos a las seis y media, y una hora más tarde, partimos rumbo a la casa de nuestros huéspedes. Me esfuerzo por cambiar la cara, como Gabe me pidió, pero no puedo.

Estoy de mal humor.

\- **Tienen un hijo de tu edad** – me cuenta Norah sonriendo, al tiempo que me mira por el espejo retrovisor e intenta pintarse los labios.

 _"¿Y a mí que me importa?"_ , pienso mientras me aguanto las ganas de encogerme de hombros; en el Nuevo Mundo ese gesto se considera de muy mala educación. No tengo ganas de conocer a otro chico con sonrisa de plástico. Hago una mueca con la boca, algo parecido a un gesto complaciente, y vuelvo a mirar por la ventanilla. Las casas se parecen, todo conserva una uniformidad, limpieza y rigidez.

De pronto nos adentramos en un barrio de viviendas más grandes y llamativas; se nota que el poder de quienes habitan en este sector de la ciudad crece al igual que sus cuentas bancarias de dinero electrónico.

La opulencia de las casa me resulta llamativa, ya que en el Nuevo Mundo no existe el dinero tal como lo conocía. En lugar de billetes usamos tarjetas, con lo cual el Gobierno conoce todos nuestros movimientos y gastos. La misma tarjeta sirve como identificación personal y acceso a cualquier servicio; todos son ofrecidos por el Estado: salud, educación, alimento. Y lo mejor es que nadie consume más de lo que necesita.

Cada uno es feliz con lo que hace, se aprecia tanto saber de arte como de economía, de medicina o de limpieza, porque comprendemos que todo es necesario para vivir en armonía. Todos somos importantes para conservar el orden.

Bajo este régimen, se supone no existen grandes diferencias sociales. Sin embargo a juzgar por este barrio, parece que algunas profesiones siguen conservando la vieja costumbre de tener un nivel de vida más alto.

Así sucede con la Clase Política.

La Clase Política tiene sede en Ciudad Capital, donde residen el Presidente de las UCES y los más altos funcionarios. Existe un poder ejecutivo que gobierna desde la Casa de Gobierno y un poder legislativo compuesto por Diputados y Senadores de la distintas Colonias, quienes ejercen sus funciones en el Congreso. Cada Ciudad, además, posee un Gobernador y algunos ayudantes, trabajo que, supongo, ofrece el padre de la familia que vamos a visitar.

Nos detenemos en la puerta de una casa de frente rectilíneo.

Las ventanas son de color plata y el interior está iluminado con luz artificial. Hay un hogar y varios cuadros en las paredes, al menos por lo que consigo ver desde el auto.

Bajo junto con mis padres, mi hermana viene rezagada. En cuanto avanzamos unos pasos, la puerta plateada se abre y del interior de la casa aparece un matrimonio sonriente. El hombre, bastante más alto que su esposa, lleva una mano sobre el hombro de la mujer; los dos conservan la mirada pacifica de los habitantes del Nuevo Mundo.

\- **¡Norah!** – dice ella, estirando los brazos en dirección a mi madre adoptiva.

Muy pronto se dan un abrazo que dura apenas unos instantes, pero se nota cuanto se han extrañado. Mientras tanto, yo miro alrededor, incomoda al pensar en la noche que me espera y quizás también ante la muestra de afecto que ellas se dan, pero que no me atrevo a dar ni a recibir. Si volviera a ver a mis padres, tal vez… Sacudo la cabeza para apartar esas ideas.

No es momento de pensar en el pasado.

\- **Esta debe de ser Candy** – escucho de repente, y entonces noto que la mujer se acerca. Me extravié en mi mete por un momento - **¿Cómo estás? Soy Eleanor** – se presenta

Me da el mismo abrazo que a mi madre, pero yo no respondo. Luego deja las manos sobre mis hombros y sonríe mirándome a los ojos.

\- **Eres hermosa** – juzga, y me acaricia la mejilla con el dedo.

Es tan amable que me obligo a darle una breve sonrisa, aunque mis labios siguen apretados. Me mira con ternura, ladeando la cabeza, y después todos manos adentramos en la casa... sin perder mas el tiempo.

* * *

*(1) árbol perteneciente al género de coníferas araucaria de la familia araucariaceae. árbol perenne, de hasta 50 m de altura, con tronco recto, cilíndrico, a veces muy grueso (3 o más metros). la ramificación comienza a varios metros del suelo. sus hojas son de extrema dureza y están provistas de un mucrón, en la punta, de color verde oscuro. las hojas son d cm de largo y están dispuestas de manera imbricada sobre la ramilla, donde permanecen durante varios años. las semillas, llamadas piñones, son comestibles y tienen alto valor nutricional. es árbol ornamental y especie protegida en chile. su hábitat son zonas entre 800 y 1000 msnm en la cordillera de nahuebuta, región de la araucanía, y faldeos cordilleranos de los andes en chile y argentina.

IMAGEN: . /search?q=definicion+de+pehuenes&rlz=2C1SAVU_enMX0537MX0537&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjt6e-8_J_SAhVhlVQKHRYdCtgQ_AUICCgB&biw=1600&bih=794#tbm=isch&q=+pehuenes&imgrc=_X4wwEO2VH7bdM:

*(2) al parecer estos son mas conocidos como jazmin amarillo o jazmin de primavera,.

IMAGEN: . /search?q=definici%C3%B3n+de+yuyos+amarillos&biw=1600&bih=794&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjNoqjE_Z_SAhWrsFQKHUC9AwoQ_AUIBigB#imgrc=oNb8ueVatIYMsM:

* * *

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES A**

 **FOLLOWS & FAVORITES**

AmmiiMorrigan, Darlind eveling,Magda Vidal, Rossy Jimenez, escobar, Yakiry, la chinita, ladylore-grandchester

 **REVIEWS**

Betina C, dianley, luna, Catlight, la chinita, Rebeca, Sugar M, Thay, Guest, Sally

hola mc como estas **(no se quien lo haya dejado, pero… estoy excelente y feliz de poder subir por fin! Otro cap, besos!)**

hola espero anci

 **Muchas gracias a todas! Respondo reviews en la próxima vuelta, asi que dejen sus comentarios porfa!**

 **Siempre suya MCGrandchester**

 **Muchos besos y abrazos n.n**


End file.
